1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat tube of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional saddle of a bicycle can be adjusted to become inclined or to move forward and backward by using an adjusting structure fixed on a seat tube.
However, such a conventional adjusting structure is complicated, operated inconveniently, and not strength enough.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.